光辉岁月 鎏英邝露
by liulangdewangfei
Summary: 香蜜沉沉烬如霜 鎏英邝露


光辉岁月

少年事

2000年的中国加入wto。某重点高中的刘英一脸凝重的问同班同学邝露："邝露同学，加入wto后，几十块就可以买个随身听吗?"

邝露有点吃惊，刘英是班里最品学兼优的女生，从来不和她这样家境优渥的女孩说话。邝露摇头说："这个我也不知道，但同学们都是这样说的。应该是真的吧！"

说完冲刘英笑了笑。刘英低下头想了一会又问邝露："你说美帝国主义有那么好心吗，力助咱们加入wto，会不会签了什么条约？"

邝露噗嗤笑出声来："你呀，那么聪明的脑袋瓜在想什么，现在又不是清末"。

刘英不好意思的挠挠脑袋："好了，谢谢你，我知道了。"

那时刘英16岁。一天后她给家乡的穆辞写信，信上说学校里到处都是有钱有势人家的孩子，大家都盯着她穿旧的运动鞋，都小看她。她和这里的人是两个世界的。不过她不难过，因为她和学校里最美好的女孩说上话了。

其实学校里最美的女孩并不是邝露，是同班的水锦觅。水锦觅是校花，追求者很多，也有一大帮女生围着她转。她和那些女孩组成了一个花仙子协会，以花为名，有牡丹、玉兰、海棠。

水锦觅是霜花。

刘英很讨厌她们。有个周末，花仙子协会的扔给她一件衣服，说："你下周一学校例会讲话穿这件衣服，你那身寒酸的，我们班可丢不起那人。" 刘英把衣服扔过去，头也不抬的走了。她们说：什么人啊，成绩好了不起啊，不识好歹！

当时，邝露和微微站在很远的地方看着。刘英刚要掉眼泪，却看见邝露一脸担忧的望向她，她硬把眼泪挤回去，甩头做了无所谓的表情。

刘英正式和邝露交上朋友是因为一件难以启齿的事情。那天上课她忽然觉得有什么流出来了，她吓坏了一动也不敢动，放学后同学们陆陆续续走光了，邝露也收拾好了书包，经过刘英的课桌时被一把拽住，刘英红着眼睛跟邝露说："帮帮我，我生病了，流血了！"

邝露马上从书包里拿出"面包"，并安慰她："你不要害怕，女生都是这样的。你把这个……"。说完后，邝露挡在刘英前面，一步一步挪到卫生间。从卫生间出来后刘英挠挠头，红着脸说："不好意思，我是第一次，不知道怎么办"。邝露冲她摆摆手："别再去打篮球就好了，记得喝点红糖水。对了，你要不要换条裤子。微微宿舍里有我几件衣服，她们宿舍人很好的"。

刘英看着邝露温润的像樱桃一样的唇，鬼使神差的点点头。到微微宿舍后，微微给了刘英和邝露一个熊抱。邝露附耳说了来意，微微马上拿出来好几件衣服："诺，你要不要穿这件。哎，我觉得你换换风格，这裙子怎么样。"

刘英瞪大眼睛，望着一脸期待的微微和邝露："可以吗，我没有穿过裙子的，我短发，不搭配"。

邝露笑容满面的把裙子递给刘英："我们女生就是要穿裙子，你不穿怎么知道合适不合适呢"， 说完和微微一起帮刘英换了，刘英看着镜子里的自己，短发长裙还是觉得有点不搭。

微微兴高采烈的说：好好看。我和邝露也换裙子，我们三个穿成一样的。

说完，邝露和微微也开始换衣服。刘英僵在原地，微微见状说，都是女生怕什么。刘英不好意思的笑了笑，有道光正好到撒在邝露的身上，象牙一样的肌肤染上光晕，纯白的内衣上镶嵌着一颗水滴一样的装饰。邝露看刘英盯着她胸衣上的钻饰，就指着那颗钻说：这是假的，不值钱的，你要是当真就上当了。刘英一时晃眼，低下头说：要不我还是穿裤子吧，穿裙子怪不自在的。

邝露无奈咬着下唇，惋惜的说：可你穿上真的很好看。不过都随你，你看上那一件自己换哦。

邝露微微和刘英成了好友的消息一天之内传播全校。

消息是丹朱散出去的。他辈分高年纪小，是校草旭凤和润玉的叔叔，所以他常自称"老夫"，最爱研究情情爱爱的事，和水锦觅关系很好。他最烦恼头疼的事就是穗禾喜欢旭凤，但旭凤不喜欢穗禾；邝露喜欢润玉，润玉不喜欢邝露，旭凤和润玉都喜欢锦觅。

他常说；"愁煞老夫了"。

有一天生理课，老师让同学们自习。丹朱小声嚷嚷："这有什么不好讲的，男女器官不同发育各异，本来就是自然而然的事嘛"。水锦觅天真的问：有什么不一样，我看都一样。旭凤和润玉同时看向锦觅，丹朱来了兴致，益发浑说：我跟你说，小霜花，还有男人喜欢男人，女人喜欢女人的呢。

课后，刘英问丹朱：你说同性之间也能产生爱情是真的吗？丹朱手指向上做发誓状：我向天发誓，我要是说谎天打五雷轰。

刘英一脸无奈的看了看丹朱："旭凤和润玉在打篮球呢，不会又是为霜花吧，那个叫穗禾的，那样漂亮骄傲，会放过霜花吗"。

丹朱叹口气："愁煞老夫了，本来旭凤和穗禾谈恋爱，谁知道旭凤突然就喜欢上小霜花了，幸亏穗禾在外校，不然可有小霜花受的呢"说着，刘英看操场上邝露给每个人买了水，给润玉那瓶是红色的包装，润玉和邝露在说什么，锦觅也拿瓶水给润玉。润玉接下了锦觅的那瓶。

刘英跑到操场上，把邝露的手揣在自己兜里。邝露抽回手木着脸说"我没事"，刘英硬拉住她的手："没事 你还有我呢，我……"。

这时微微也跑过来，看邝露流眼泪了。微微生气的说："霜花有什么了不起，不就是个私生女，刚来学校的时候说话还是河南农村口音。润玉有什么好，也不过是个私生子，私生子配私生女。哼"。

邝露过生日时请了全班同学。那也是刘英第一次去邝露家。邝露家在郊外的别墅区，刚进门刘英站也不是，坐也不是。微微拉刘英进来，跟邝父打招呼："邝伯伯，这就是刘英，她学习可好了，又很照顾我和邝露。"

刘英见到邝父反而放松下来："邝伯伯你好，我是刘英。你是我的偶像呢"。邝父听的受用："孩子，你记住，穷，不可怕。别人笑你，你也无需在意。最重要的是，行不由径，堂堂做人。"

微微拉刘英："上思想课呢。我们快帮邝露招呼同学们"。刘英点点头，她们在人堆里找邝露，邝露穿着件红色的礼裙和同学们谈笑风生，过后音乐响起，润玉和邝露跳了一支舞。微微用胳膊捅了捅发呆的刘英，"你说他们像不像王子和公主"。刘英哼了一声走到人群中央，拿起麦克风唱了首光辉岁月。

生日会结束后，刘英和邝露开始冷战。

有一天微微找到刘英：你怎么这样呢，你知道不知道润玉跟邝露生气了，邝露一个人哭了一晚上。你还这样对她。

刘英什么话也说不出来，上课是一直盯着邝露发呆，她想，润玉是瞎了吗，邝露那么好，他凭什么伤害她。

邝露被盯的难受，实在忍不住了，传了纸条给刘英：你怎么了。

刘英回了纸条：抱歉，我和你是两个世界的人。本来就不该做朋友。

邝露：我从来没有这么想过。

刘英拿着传过来的纸条，头耷在课桌上，边流眼泪边翻书，她记得老师说过一句话：爱情具有排他性。她难过她更难过，她也彻夜难眠，她是不是爱上她了?

她本来要回：我好像爱上你了。想了一回，她回邝露：我不喜欢你待别人和待我一样。

一个人 ，需要隐藏多少秘密 才能巧妙地 度过一生

高考后，刘英送邝露一个红豆手串，邝露伸出胳膊，刘英轻柔的把手串圈在邝露胳膊上。微微大有深意的"奥"了一声，摊手问：我的呢。刘英用手点了微微的额头，掏出一个藤编的船。邝露若有所思看着手串，刘英挠挠后脑勺说小地方没什么好东西，这都是自己编的一点心意。

邝露赞刘英手巧，刘英问她志愿填哪里。微微抢话，她能报哪啊，还不是和那个润玉填一样的，要去清华念天文。唉，你们学习都那么好，我就惨喽，你填哪。

刘英说，她和穆辞商量了，报考政法大学学

法律，打算毕业后当个律师。

微微眨眨眼，神秘兮兮的说，你们听说了吗，那个霜花被打了。刘英吃惊：不是吧。微微小声说：真的，霜花把旭凤和那个孔雀女接吻的事广而告之，被孔雀女打了一巴掌。然后孔雀女又被花仙子协会的围殴了呢，丹朱都看见了，还劝孔雀女算了，说霜花和旭凤都吃禁果了。刘英你说这些人是不是有病。

刘英不可置信的说，那孔雀也太倒霉了吧，那么漂亮聪明，哪找不到歪脖树，非挂旭凤这。

邝露叹口气说："旭凤家里很复杂，为躲开家里那些事，报了军校。再和锦觅见面就难了，锦觅和旭凤吵架，一冲动就把旭凤和穗禾的往事说出来了。不说这些了，刘英你不是说你会拉小提琴吗，我正好有一把，反正我也没有音乐天赋，就送你吧。"

刘英收到小提琴是在上大学后，她留了长发，和穆辞在校外租了房子半工半读。期间丹朱找过一次她，一脸八卦的问她是不是喜欢邝露，刘英大声着说：你这小老儿，还不如说我喜欢旭凤来的真实。旭凤听说后，怕锦觅不高兴，来和刘英说清楚。刘英差点笑出来，说："你这么怕霜花吃醋，要不我俩拜个把子"，没想到旭凤居然答应了——以后你就是我干妹妹，我们有福同享，有难同当。

穆辞毕业后进了旭凤母亲的公司，因为办事妥帖认真很受旭凤母亲姚夫人器重。

霜花在旭凤润玉中间摇摆了几年，终是选择了旭凤。刘英先旭凤结婚，婚姻是在老家办的。婚前刘英约邝露出来，劝邝露不要在喜欢润玉了，他碰上锦觅脑子不清楚的。邝露尴尬一笑：我知道，我也有点累了。

刘英拢了拢邝露的头发，嘴唇擦过邝露脸颊：我也喜欢一个不可能的人。

那你没有告诉他吗？

没有。人生苦短，何必自寻烦恼，也不必给她寻烦恼。这样很好！

婚后某一天，穆辞急急忙忙回家，让刘英收拾行李。刘英大惑不解："穆辞我有孩子了，我们需要稳定下来好好过日子"。

穆辞边收拾行李边说："所以我们才要走，刘英，旭凤的父母不是一般人。他父亲是大干部，利用他母亲开公司洗黑钱。润玉母亲的背景也不低，为娶旭凤母亲，他父亲居然撞死润玉母亲。他们还利用穗禾明星身份洗钱，穗禾已经被抓了，姚夫人到处打点穗禾政治引渡到国外。现在润玉离职入仕，和他父亲断绝关系，正四处收集证据要造他老爹的反。刘英，这些人不是我们平头百姓能交往的。我知道这么多，他们不会放过我的。"

刘英冷静下来："好，我先去告诉邝露，你帮我收好小提琴"。穆辞着急："不用担心她，她爹爹是个狠角色，明里支持打老虎，暗里替润玉收集证据，又联络老兵静坐镇江。刘英，我们远远离开这些人。"

这时姚夫人来了电话，让穆辞处理旭凤锦觅离婚事宜。锦觅出轨成性，姚夫人势要她身败名裂。

在姚夫人的别墅里，丹朱劝锦觅忠于自己的丈夫，忍耐。

锦觅不可置信的看着丹朱："你不是说，一个女人没有过五个以上的男人就算白活，又来劝我做什么"

丹朱一脸严肃的说：那是婚前，你没有婚姻契约，享受性自由而不背负责任。现在你已经结婚了，有了契约，就该忠于自己的丈夫。

锦觅泪流满面颤抖着声音问："你也这样看我吗，旭凤他一出去就是大半年，我见不到他，看不到他。我伤心难过的时候永远都是自己一个人，你知道不知道我每天都是怎么过的，你知道不知道这是怎样的家庭。"

丹朱靠近锦觅："你既然知道这是个什么家庭，就该明白什么该说，什么不该说。你这样闹是想死吗，你要是死了，只能和润玉的母亲一样，没有人记得没有怀念，没人翻案。变成一个众所周知，又闭口不谈的秘密。"

祝福你，考拉

穆辞在赶去锦觅家的时候出了车祸，刘英昏了过去。微微最先得到消息，急忙把穆辞刘英送到医院，又通知邝露要她过来。

邝露赶到医院时，穆辞重伤去世了。微微哭着说，邝露怎么办，刘英还有孩子，她怎么过啊。邝露也哭起来。过了半个小时，刘英醒了，邝露微微赶忙上前，问她要做什么，刘英没说话，手抚在肚子上。邝露忙给她掖被子，告诉她孩子没事。

刘英听罢闭上眼睛，良久才说："穆辞给他起名叫考拉"。话未说完，微微走出病房，邝露拿毛巾擦了刘英的额头，好好休息吧，别多说话，我在这，一切都会好的。

刘英闭上眼睛，眼泪从眼角渗出来。邝露出去打水，看见微微倚在走廊尽头的墙上哭。

穆辞的后事是公司出面办的，姚夫人来看刘英，并给了她一笔抚恤金。邝露替刘英收下，和姚夫人闲话几句。姚夫人有事先走。邝父来看刘英时，邝露正好出去吃饭了，刘英开门见山的说"邝伯伯，穆辞是他们弄死的"

邝父叹了一口气"事情已经发生了，想这些不重要，现在孩子最重要"

刘英不理会继续说："邝伯伯，以前你说行不由径，堂堂做人。可是你自己呢，是否堂堂正正"

邝父闭上眼睛，深吸一口气说："孩子，你太年轻了，世道人心不是正的，也不是弯的，是曲曲折折的。穆辞一定是知道了不该知道的，润玉要造他父亲的反，我帮他，是因为他是改革派，而且会成功。我联络老兵是因为改革也罢，守旧也罢，都已经无力回天。这个道理你终有一天会明白"。

刘英出院后不久，突然被捕。刘英质问原因，警察毫不理睬。邝父上下打点，才弄清楚，原来有个律师协会起草了一份中国人权调查。警察局弄错了，以为是刘英是律师协会成员之一。

邝父要求尽快放人，嫌疑人是位孕妇。警司沉思片刻道：这样吧，让她留个档案，最多两天她就可以出来了。

刘英蹲在看守所墙角，心如死灰。她心里质问：上帝啊，我到底做错了"还要经历什么，一起来吧！

刘英出看守所见到的第一个人是旭凤，他一身戎装，满面风尘。他带刘英去了医院，后又送她回家，做了一桌晚饭。刘英一言不发，旭凤面露歉疚："对不起，我知道这和我母亲有关系。"

"够了"刘英暴怒。

旭凤不知怎么流泪了，他拥住刘英："真的很对不起，我不知道会这样"。刘英泪如抛珠，在旭凤怀里哭了片刻后，猛然回身，对旭凤说"你走"

旭凤眼睛如星子闪烁，仿佛他还是那个无数姑娘梦中的少年郎，那些隐秘在心里的事，有那么一两刻总希望会在遥远的未来相逢。

旭凤掏出一张机票，对刘英说："这是去英国的，明天叔父会和你一起走，你们先去到香港，那里有人保护你们登机，你记住暗号，小姐几点了，你说时间到了"。

晚上邝露来了，刘英呆滞。邝露看见着实的机票，不自然的说：外面挺好的，这是公司给穆辞的一笔钱，你……

刘英拉起邝露的手，放在肚子上，流着眼泪说：我要走了，邝露，不回来了。

邝露看着她，任由她把手放在脸颊上：不回来也好，你家里那边我和微微会照顾的。

刘英闭上眼睛：你知道不知道我……

邝露拥住她：我不知道，我等你告诉我。你现在告诉我，我不会跑的。我不是不害怕是更怕跑了就再见不到了。

刘英收回手捂住肚子，头歪在邝露肩膀上耳语：我是个疯子，所以上帝才惩罚我的，对不对。

邝露低下头，刘英忽然吻上她的唇，在她开始回应时又结束：邝露，你该回家了。

次日，丹朱和刘英来到香港，机场人头攒动。丹朱扶住刘英，紧张的四处张望，过来几个痞子，胳膊上满是纹身"小姐几点了"

刘英浑身发抖："时间到了"

说罢，一群小痞子拥着刘英丹朱登机，飞机起飞的一刹那，刘英看见一队警车疾驰而来。

等到了英国，刘英已经昏迷不醒，下身流血不止。丹朱操着生硬的英语向周围人求助，电视台也事实播报。

到医院后，医生建议马上手术，胎儿已经胎停。丹朱双手抱头蹲在医院。

"是的，医生，请尽快手术"说话的是个女生，丹朱猛的抬起头，穗禾。

穗禾安抚了丹朱，跟他说她是从电视上看到的，她现在也是有家难归，在英国当舞蹈老师。

只有上帝知道

刘英在拜伯里安顿下来。她教当地人汉语，当地人付给她报酬。也会有人用蹩脚的汉语和她打招呼："刘英女士，你好"，那样她会高兴一整天。

有时候穗禾和丹朱会来，他们一起回忆高中时候的事，有一次刘英甚至打趣穗禾："你莫不是对旭凤余情未了"，穗禾说："我八卦他，就好像看一部没结尾的电视剧。"

丹朱越来越严肃，他和刘英穗禾说：他会回国的，祖国的性教育都还没起步，他必须回去。

最初，穗禾丹朱怕刘英伤心，从不提祖国，后来看她过的从容也就放下心来。

有一天，穗禾来看刘英。刘英正坐在树下望着地上斑驳的光斑，大地绿草如茵，矮墙上爬满紫藤，刘英披着一件毛衣。穗禾差点哭出来，是啊，一年又一年，他们就这样漂泊在异国他乡，事实难料，前尘如梦。

她站了好久才和刘英打招呼，刘英把毛衣披在她身上，嘴里说英格兰的天气自己怎么也适应不了。穗禾是来报喜的，丹朱的学术研究获得了认可。刘英笑逐颜开，和穗禾准备给丹朱开一个party.

丹朱来的时候，刘英的小屋里放满了气球，蛋糕。丹朱开了瓶香槟，三个人喝的大醉。丹朱话不防头："要说开派对，惊喜什么的，邝露最在行了"。穗禾忙打岔，"你这老东西，快吃吧，待会我还要跳舞"。

刘英觉得下唇有点痒，她把高脚杯举起来遮住自己的眼睛，说："庆祝老家伙获得学术圈认可，来，干杯"。穗禾丹朱复饮一杯，刘英低下头，看见映在酒杯上自己的脸，想起那年里那个对自己微笑的姑娘，眼泪滴进酒杯，举起酒杯一饮而尽。

这样静谧的日子被一群爱国小粉红打破了。小粉红们开着豪车，插着国旗，一路从伦敦驶到拜伯里，为首的留学生代表质问她，渔村闹独立，为什么不参加游行。刘英应付说，自己没豪车！

那代表说，我们有的是车，你人来就可以了。刘英打断代表的话，我挺忙的，没时间参与这些事情。

小粉红一齐怒了，说她是汉奸。

刘英难以置信瞪大眼睛，颤抖着嘴唇说："只有上帝知道，我多想忠于自己的祖国。可我完全失败了，家破人亡，背井离乡，流亡海外。"

语毕小粉红顿时安静下来，最终有一个很小的声音："在不好，那也是我们的祖国啊"。

小粉红离开后，刘英瘫软的坐在沙发上，她的考拉，她的丈夫，她的父母在脑海里忽隐忽现，好像过去的时光突然有回来了，已经结痂的伤口被重新扒开，心千疮百孔。

如果有来生

旭凤父亲因巨大财产来历不明被捕，母亲被限制人身自由，锦觅的泼天身世传满了大街小巷。

旭凤从部队赶回家，归途中想起上一次这样回家还是锦觅出轨，穆辞出事的时候。当时他意气风发，第三这者跪在他脚下哀哀求生，他掏出手枪放在桌上。居高临下的让那个男人滚出他的公寓。

那时锦觅说，她也只是一个普通的女人，想自己的丈夫永远陪在身边，爱护她，呵护她。她已经受够了白天带着面具，晚上数绵羊数到上万的生活。

他原谅了锦觅，和锦觅搬出父母家。 后来锦觅突发疾病，需要骨髓移植，他不在身边。锦觅父母因为他和锦觅的事已经故去，他的父母根本不理不睬。是他的哥哥润玉，带锦觅去的医院，通过骨髓配型，移植自己的骨髓给锦觅。

他哥嫂因此离婚了——他的父母，他的妻子欠润玉的实在太多了。如今润玉扳倒他父亲，父亲在审讯时离奇死亡，母亲跳楼，他家破人亡。是哥哥欠他的。

旭凤不明白： 这欠来欠去的，到底哪错了！

父亲被捕，七大长老坐立不安，向父亲允诺保他一命，换父亲永远闭嘴。如今他命尤在，也已是朝不保夕。

到家已经是晚上了，旭凤打开家门，家里一片灰败，锦觅奔出来拥住他嚎啕大哭。那样一个绝色美人，面色苍白，头发凌乱，断断续续的说："我以为你出事了，我一直在这等你，等了那么久，你怎么才来"。

他抱住锦觅，泪流满面："别怕，我回来了。"

片刻后他们冷静下来，旭凤问锦觅有没有去和大嫂道谢，曼曼呢。

锦觅生出一丝难堪，曼曼是润玉的命，邝露带走了曼曼。润玉求邝露别离婚，邝露怎么都不答应。

如果是你，你也不回答应。旭凤心里说。

旭凤，你说我是不是欠润玉特别特别多，还不清了。旭凤一把搂住锦觅，泪如雨倾。

他说：锦觅，下辈子，你不要碰见我，我也不要碰见你。我们都好好的去爱别人。

锦觅伏在他胸口，低声说，好。

润玉配合锦觅手术后回家，家里人去楼空。邝露把签了字的离婚协议书放在书桌上。润玉本来觉得有点想笑，看到曼曼的抚养权归邝露时，他已经被抽干力气，躺在地上。

第二天他去找邝露，邝露的眼神冷的让他心慌害怕，他抓住邝露的手，让她听他解释，锦觅现在是自己的亲人，旭凤在部队上，又没有父母，实在没办法他才去救她的。

邝露盯着他一言不发。他又说：他承认以前对她有些残忍，可是他们结婚后，他释放所有热忱做一个好丈夫，一个好父亲。

听到这里邝露眼中星光闪烁，她问润玉：你说你是一个好丈夫，那你可还能共我白首；你说你是个好父亲，你是否能活到把曼曼交给 另一个男人的时候。

润玉崩溃了，他泪流满面，眼睛发红，颤抖着声音问邝露：我们真的要这样过日子吗，我给你一刀，你再给我一刀，我们已经有曼曼了，不管我活多久，我都会竭尽全力爱你们，难道不是这样吗。

邝露忽然想笑，爱，什么是爱。她也曾渴望那些美好的岁月里，和心爱的男孩一起作业，一起说笑，那个男孩会紧张她手上微不足道的伤口。他从来都不是这样，这样做的是另外一个人，另外一个女孩。那个女孩因为他的家庭而家破人亡，在天涯海角流浪。

润玉见她嗤笑，心四分五裂；他顿了顿，说，要离婚，可以，曼曼给我，我现在就要带走她。

"谁，你都别想带走"，邝父大步流星的朝润玉走过来，润玉一脸抱歉的说：她是我的亲人，我怎能见死不救？

邝父拉开他握着邝露的手，责问他：这世上死的人千千万万，她就不能死；这世上排队等骨髓的人那么多，她就不能等？

润玉有如被当头棒喝，他u打扰了，失魂落魄的离开邝家。

他每天都过去看曼曼，邝露不见他。曼曼被保姆带出来，玩一会又送回去，他不知该如何向曼曼解释，也永远无法同孩子解释。

他约了邝露几次，邝露都推了。最后一次他算准时间去了邝家，邝家只有邝露一人。他冲过去从背后抱住邝露，嘴唇划过她光滑的脖劲，低诉着他们那些幸福的过往。

他说工作后，有老同学给他一封信让他转交给她，他当时心很慌，就也写了封一起交给她，她过后失落了好几天 。他翻来覆去失眠了好长一段时间，实在忍不住到她家打开了她的抽屉，看了信才发现他忘写名字了……

如此这般的事他还说了很多，邝露一动不动。不接他的话，也不回应他充满情欲的触碰。他抚摸她的手臂，摸到一串红豆手链。

他把头搁在邝露的劲窝，半流泪半微笑着说：邝露，如果有来生，你要离我远远的，让我千山万水去找你；你骂我，打我，弃我，我也要跟着你，曼曼还做我们的孩子，我们生在一起，死也在一起，你千万别忘了。

迎浮世千重变

那天过后，润玉还是每天过来看曼曼，告诉她要乖，不要惹外公和母亲生气。

曼曼说，那你也要乖，要按时吃饭，按时睡觉，按时来看我。

润玉走后，曼曼抱着邝父大哭：你为什么把我爸爸妈妈分开?邝父和邝露哄了孩子好久，直到曼曼哭累睡着。

邝父心疼了：孩子还这么小，已经有心事了。邝露打断邝父的话：爸爸，坦克兵在深圳集结，举国振奋！

"振奋"邝父叹息："老百姓太单纯了，增兵香港,围住深圳不过是转移矛盾，虚张声势。那个印度阿三在真真正正边境耍流氓，抢地盘，发护照。要真这么有骨气就让坦克兵掉头……"邝父越说越生气，把杯子重重地放在桌子上。

邝露看到邝父生气，小声说"可是深圳……"

邝父恨铁不成钢："你呀你呀，要是从政让人卖了还数钱呢。那是镇压香港吗，那是镇压老百姓，怕老百姓串联效仿。难道信访办有多少人在北京，深圳有多少失业人口，p2p毁了多少中产，百姓不知道，我们还不知道吗。现在各方势力都涌入hk，局势错综复杂。在香港动兵，等于授人以柄。"

"那现在是一局死棋。"

"孩子啊"邝父一脸痛惜，"历史不是单纯的一股力量，而是一种合力，没有人能真正鼓动老百姓，能做的只有顺应潮流，顺时推波助澜，逆时积累能量。"

"可我们凭什么判断顺逆"

邝父深吸一口气："凭借我们的良心，凭借天听自我民听的训示，抓住这一点，看透世事变幻。我相信这也是上帝的心"

曼曼醒了，听到外公和母亲的对话。天真的问："外公见过上帝吗，求上帝别让外公，爸爸，妈妈死好吗"。

邝父看见曼曼笑逐颜开，抱起曼曼："傻孩子，人都会死的。关键是死得其所。外公没有见过上帝，但外公相信为祂的心愿而死是人类至高无上的荣耀！"

我只有这么一点光，为什么不发亮

丹朱要回国了。

刘英和穗禾为他践行，刘英劝他，现在香港正在提案修宪，如果回去被直接抓了也说不定。

丹朱笑她小题大做：我一个性学家，谁稀罕抓我。

穗禾开玩笑说：你呀，别让人当流氓变态抓了。

丹朱笑容凝固了。他和她们说：我只是个小小的人，只有这么一点点光亮，为什么不发光呢。

穗禾动容了，一脸歉意的看向刘英：其实我也要走了。

刘英吃惊，忙问她去哪里。

斯里兰卡。国小人少，信奉小乘佛教，我要去那里的寺庙里跳舞。这么多年我一直想，也许前世我是佛前妙音鸟，今生大风大浪里走过，就是为了回到佛身边。对不起，刘英。

刘英咽下挽留的话，笑着说，这是好事，那祝你们一路顺风。

丹朱和穗禾走了，走之前他们约定安顿好后就联系刘英。

周末刘英去教堂做礼拜，礼拜完后，她和神父说：我向您忏悔。我前世一定做过很多很多坏事，所以今生才受尽折磨和孤独。

神父擦去她的眼泪：我的孩子，前世的事何必在讲，今生你没有做错任何事。苦难和孤独只会磨炼你无双的人格。回去吧！

刘英告别了神父，在附近的一片粉黛花田流连。那些如烟的往事穿过岁月和粉黛花雾交织在一起，恍如往日。她的故乡，她的丈夫，她的考拉正围绕着她，她徜徉在风里。看见那个藏在一个又一个相思梦里的姑娘，正站在花田的那一端向她微笑。

黄雀

收到丹朱和穗禾的平安信后，刘英剪短头发，正式启程回国。她没多少行李，只有几件换洗衣物和一把小提琴。

她先到香港，原本打算看看风向再决定去哪。没想到正碰上废青示威游行。

她站在路旁苦笑，举目无亲又举足无措，天要亡我呀。谁想几个废青一把拉住她，她心狂跳不止，"你们干什么"她质问他们

领头的废青道："快跟我走，这里不安全"

刘英无法，任由他们拉到一个小饭庄。进去后看见一尊关公像，她心里发慌：这是碰到黑社会！

"刘小姐，别来无恙"。说话的是个满脸横肉中年男人，刘英镇定心神："不好意思，我有点记不清什么时候和您见过"

带她来的废青赶着说："这是我们堂口的老大，黄雀大哥，当年还是我们保护你登机离港的"。

刘英恍然大悟，欠身供手学着电视里的样子：黄雀大哥，多谢救命，我如今孑然一身 ，没什么报答您的。以后你有什么吩咐我一定鞍前马后。

黄雀爆出笑声：小朋友，你电视看太多啦。我们这里的人都是色鬼，流氓，赌徒和你们这样的斯文人不是一个世界的。

刘英又一供手："可是你们侠肝义胆，救人危难，是真义士，叫人敬佩。"

黄雀递給她一碗酒，自己又陪饮一碗。见刘英毫不犹豫一饮而尽，大声道："说的好，这样的事我三十年前就做过，如今不过是重操旧业。我们不懂太高深的道理，只晓得，人在江湖，义字当先。你现在回大陆很危险，荣光会带你在香港安顿下来"。

说完荣光带刘英去了一栋宜居的公寓。荣光

有些不安的说，香港房子小，委屈你了。刘英瞪着眼睛难以置信说：这已经很好啦。荣光小声说："刘律师，我能问你一个问题吗"

刘英边放行李边说："你问"

"那我问了，你不要笑我。我们真的是废青吗，大陆的物产都优先供给香港，我们这样是不是有点过呀?"

"当然过楼，你们的地产模式传到内路，祸祸多少老百姓"刘英打趣道："你们不是废青，如果我的家乡在某些人的领导下，地位一降再降我也会和你们一样。大陆的物产给你们，但现在的世界已经不是以前了，世界工厂，港台接单，大陆生产，互相促进，没谁欠谁的。"

荣光大惑不解的问："可我最近老觉得怪怪的。好像什么人都来这了。"刘英叹了口气说"人心太复杂了，你们要司法独立，政府失信于你们，公民有集会游行的权利。在英国，因为权利游戏烂尾还游行了呢，政府不和你们和平对话是政府的错，现在香港鱼龙混杂，什么都来浑水摸鱼，海外阿姨教，本地港独，还有些见不到光的人，海外民主党，情形已经错综复杂。荣光，曾经有人告诉我，人心不是正的，也不是歪的，是曲曲折折的，所以人行不由径，堂堂做人。"

荣光半信半疑的点头，跟刘英道了晚安，临出门时又忽然回头，坏笑着问，需要不需要两个小倌?

刘英鄂然，随即坦然笑的："不要了，谢谢，我喜欢女人"。"

敬自由

废青们越闹越大，越来越说不清楚了谁是谁非。全世界的目光的聚焦香港，刘英以为在这样的时代，正该有所作为。

黄雀来看了她两次，说了几句类似让她安心，他会想办法让她回内地的话。她婉言谢绝，这情是不能在欠了。

她也不愿意闲待着，特地找算命的卜了一课，找了个黄道吉日带上律师证和废青们一起上街。

那天天下着小雨，各国记者律师带着长枪短炮的围住特首，请特首解答各种问题。特首形色匆匆不予理睬。

刘英被拥挤的人群激发出潜能，缝插针的挤到特首面前，刚好一架别国的摄像机挤过来，刘英率先发问："特首女士，我是大陆的律师"。

特首周围突然静下来，特首推了推眼睛，不可思议望着刘英，对大陆的消息都是通过官媒发送，而且严禁法学人士入港，这个女人怎么来的。

对着镜头，特首有些不自然的回应："你好，请说"

刘英挺起腰杆："请问特首女士，这次修宪的法律依据是什么?"

特首身边冲过一个大汉，大声指责刘英，这位女士，因为中美贸易战，香港经济下滑，导致大量人口失业，废青们的处境我理解，但别有用心的煽动百姓游行，实属落井下石

刘英大声回答："这位先生，根据wto的规则，中美双方在中国加入世贸后，会签到具有国际法律效力的文书，请问当年中国加入世贸的条件是什么。公民有知情权，公民集会受宪法保护。"

大汉听后给刘英一个白眼，推着特首迅速离开。游行队伍里突然出现一些人打杂公共设施，无一例外的他们都慢慢向刘英靠近。

荣光见状迅速召集兄弟们护住刘英，把刘英和打砸抢们隔离开，刘英长长的舒了口气。

不一会她看到央媒的摄影师，刘英拿起小提琴迅速站到人群最显眼的位置上。她想这样邝露一定能看到自己。

雨越下越密，她把小提琴扛在肩头，缓缓拉动：

一生要走多远的路程 经过多少年 才能走到终点。

梦想需要多久的时间 多少血和泪 才能慢慢实现

邝露在电视上看到刘英时，觉得天旋地转，她活着，她居然还活着。

邝露心在狂跳，一手捂住嘴巴，回头去看曼曼，曼曼正和邝父在小院子里铲土玩。她放下手，立刻掏出手机把这段新闻下载下来。

她一遍又一遍看着视频，刘英又把头发剪短了。嗨，这个刘英！她噙着泪摇头，脸上还挂着浅笑。

终于看倦了，她把手机贴近胸口，深深呼出一口气。

她要说的，她都知道。那一年生日会，她也是这样，鲁莽的跑到人群中间，拿起话题唱光辉岁月。

一切好像又回到少年时，她拿着她送的小提琴，在人群里，细雨中拉动琴弦，周围人动情的伴唱。

隔着屏幕，隔着万水千山，她依然看到她眼中要夺眶而出又终究流进心里的眼泪。她也是一样，只听到" 一生要走多远的路程 经过多少年 才能走到终点。"她眼泪就汹涌而出，是啊，这条路到底有多远?

天地间任我展翅高飞 谁说那是天真的预言

风中挥舞狂乱的双手 写下灿烂的诗篇

不管有多么疲倦 潮来潮往世界多变迁

迎接光辉岁月 为它一生奉献


End file.
